Friends Forever
by PieAnnamay07
Summary: The disbanded remaining members of Sector Seven seek revenge on not only Autobot Bumblebee, but Sam Witwicky as well... Completed.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Neither the 2007 movie nor the cartoon series.

Summary: 2007 Movieverse. The disbanded remaining members of Sector Seven seek revenge on not only Autobot Bumblebee, but Sam Witwicky as well...

.oOOo.

Edit: Fixed some errors in the story. Now you should be able to read it better.

.oOOo.

Friends Forever

The yellow Camaro sat in the driveway of seventeen year old Sam Witwicky, one of the car's closest human friends. The car wasn't only a car, but a giant robot from the planet Cybertron. The car, better known around his friends and comrades as Bumblebee, was waiting for his friend to exit his house.

Bumblebee restlessly shifted his wheels. What was taking Sam so long?

The front door opened, and Sam stepped out, waving to his parents.

"Have a good day at school, sweetheart!" his mother, Judy called.

"I will, Mom!" Sam called back, grinning at Bumblebee.

He ran the short distance and Bumblebee silently opened the driver's side door.

"So, 'Bee," Sam started. "What're you going to do today?"

"I do not know, Sam." Bumblebee replied, his voice still somewhat scratchy.

Ratchet was doing his best to repair Bumblebee's vocalizer, but every now and then it would be scratchy and hard to understand.

"Hm," Sam mused to himself. "I really don't want to go to school today."

"School is necessary for you to complete your education, Sam." Bumblebee said, hearing Sam's muttering.

"I know, 'Bee," Sam mumbled. "Just sometimes, I just don't want to go."

Bumblebee thought for a second, then he picked a song on the radio.

"Oh, Bumblebee, not love songs again," Sam started to groan, but stopped when he realized that it wasn't a love song.

"What the…?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly in confusion. "Bumblebee, stop for a second."

The song stopped, the Lincon Park song 'In the End' fading into the background.

Suddenly, Bumblebee seemed to freeze. His processors couldn't function correctly, everything was shutting down…

"Bumblebee?" Sam asked, concern for his friend quickly growing. "What's wrong?"

"Sam," Bumblebee tried to get out, but all that came out of his vocalizer was a jumble of sounds that sounded suspiciously like Cybertronian.

Sam suddenly noticed the black SUV's that were lined up oddly in traffic.

'Shit!' Sam thought, seeing one of the men, easily recognized as Simmons, step out from one of the SUV's.

Without conscious thought, Bumblebee secured Sam in as many restraints as he could. They wouldn't take his human friend away from him.

"Bumblebee," Sam choked slightly. "What are you doing? Stop!"

The restraints only tightened on the fragile human in his driver's seat.

They wouldn't hurt Sam! He would make sure of it.

Suddenly, the freezing fluid came at them.

Bumblebee felt like everything was stopping, as the fluid worked through his systems.

The last thing he remembered was his driver's side door being pried open by a smug looking Simmons.

.oOOo.

"You won't hurt him!" Sam cried. "I'll have the cops here before you can say 'transformer'!"

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Witwicky." Simmons said, his smirk that hadn't left his face since he had captured the two of them never faltering.

As an afterthought, he motioned to one of his men.

"Take the boys cellular phone," he commanded.

The man complied, forcefully taking Sam's jacket and looking through the contents.

"It's not here, Sir." He informed, throwing the jacket to the ground.

"Search his pockets, Stevenson!" Simmons snarled, losing control of his carefully restrained temper.

"Yes, Sir! Right away, Sir!" Stevenson replied, flustered beyond words.

Sam struggled as best as he could, but the men who were holding him wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me!" He yelled. "Don't you dare touch Bumblebee!"

"We can do whatever we want, Mr. Witwicky." Simmons said, the smirk returning.

"You were disbanded!" Sam yelled, still trying to break free from the guard's hold on him.

"That doesn't matter, Mr. Witwicky," Simmons said, his smirk, if possible, growing. "What the government doesn't know won't hurt them, will it?"

"The Autobots will be on your ass before you can count to fifty," Sam said, trying to distract the men.

"Really?" Simmons asked, interested. "They'll be too late, Mr. Witwicky. By the time they arrive, my work here will be finished. No one will know that I was here."

"I'll tell the police, I swear it!" Sam screamed.

"You won't be telling anyone, Mr. Witwicky." Simmons said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

.oOOo.

He couldn't move. He felt like everything but his spark was turned offline. Why would he turn his systems offline?

He tried to move, but instantly, alarms sounded.

His vocalizer came online with a screech, and his audio receptors quickly follow suit. His optics took longer to come online, everything looking blurry and out of focus.

His processors slowly began to recall what had happened. Sector Seven had found them…

.oOOo.

"The Non Biological Extraterrestrial has come online!" A guard cried.

"Restrain it!" Simmons commanded, throwing down the unconscious Sam at the entrance to Bumblebee's holding cell.

"Restrain the Non Biological Extraterrestrial? We have been trying to restrain it for the last hour, and it won't stop moving!"

"I don't care!" Simmons yelled. "Open the door!"

"But, Sir…"

"I said open the door!" Simmons bellowed. "I want to see how they react to seeing each other…"

"Yes, Sir." The guard said, typing in a code and opening the doors.

Simmons tossed the boy in, and motioned for the guard to close the door again.

The guard complied, and Simmons walked up to the window to watch the show.

.oOOo.

"Ow…" Sam moaned, trying to sit up.

"Don't' move, Sam." A voice said quietly.

"Bumblebee?" Sam asked, trying again to move.

"Yes, it is me, Sam." Bumblebee replied.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. "The last thing I remember was Simmons telling me that I was going to die…"

"Not if I can help it, Sam." Bumblebee told him reassuringly.

"Where are we?" Sam asked, wondering why he couldn't move.

"We are in a holding cell of some kind," Bumblebee replied, glancing around. "There is no known way out."

"No way out?" Sam echoed. "There has to be a way out!"

"The door is sealed with the best sealing material, Sam." Bumblebee reported. "It is reinforced steal."

"Can't you break through it, Bumblebee?" Sam asked, his fear and desperation leading him to be much harsher than he had intended.

"I could, Sam," Bumblebee replied hesitantly. They have shut off most of my functions."

"Why?" Sam asked, then regretted it. "Look, Bumblebee. I'm just stressed out… I don't mean to yell at you like this, I'm sorry…"

"You are forgiven, Sam." Bumblebee told him softly.

"I shouldn't act the way I am," Sam continued, seeming not to have heard Bumblebee's quiet acceptance. "I just…"

He was cut off as the door opened. Simmons walked in, smirking at Sam and Bumblebee.

"Well, how do you like your new arrangements, my new guests?" he asked, glaring at them.

"Let us out of here, you power hungry madman!" Sam cried, leaping to his feat with a strength he didn't know he had.

"I see the drug has worn off," Simmons commented, halting Sam in his tracks.

"Drug?" Sam echoed, feeling dizzy and sick.

"We had to subdue you somehow, Mr. Witwicky." Simmons said, grinning again. "A drug seemed the best option."

"You get that shit out of my system!" Sam screamed. "I swear, I'll turn you not only into the police, but personally to Optimus Prime and Ironhide!"

"You think those Non Biological Extraterrestrials frighten me, Mr. Witwicky?" Simmons asked, still smirking.

"They're huge robots!" Sam shouted. "You should be scared of them…"

"You don't seem to be afraid of them, Mr. Witwicky." Simmons noted, stepping closer to the boy.

"Do not touch him," Bumblebee warned.

"What will you do if I do, N.B.E.?" Simmons snarled, his face looking more smug than Sam or Bumblebee had ever seen it. "Your functions have been turned offline, and you can't turn them back on. We made sure of that…"

"What did you do to him!" Sam demanded.

"I would tell you, Mr. Witwicky," Simmons replied. "But the Scientifics would strain your brain."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Sam demanded angrily.

"Maybe I am, Mr. Witwicky." Simmons responded.

"Stop calling me that!" Sam burst out.

"Do you want me to call you 'boy' instead?" Simmons asked, the grinning smirk never leaving his face.

"I want you to let us the hell out of here!" Sam cried.

"You can't get out, Mr. Witwicky. " Simmons replied. "We have made sure of that. You can't contact your little Autobot friends, and they can't contact you. You and your little N.B.E. are mine."

Sam suddenly found that his strength had left him. He slumped against the wall, shaking slightly. The fear that he had been trying so hard to hide was slowly starting to show itself.

"I'll leave you and your little N.B.E. alone, Mr. Witwicky." Simmons said, turning and leaving the holding cell, closing the door behind him.

Sam and Bumblebee were alone.

.oOOo.

"Have you heard anything from Bumblebee?" Optimus asked Ratchet, who was at Teletran, talking to Glen Whitmann.

"Hey, big guy!" Glen exclaimed, catching sight of Optimus from his computer.

"Hello, Mr. Whitmann," Optimus replied politely.

Ratchet straightened. "Mr. Whitmann, I have to end our conversation," he said to the human.

"That's fine, man." Glen replied. "I'll just talk to ya' later."

Ratchet sighed as the picture of the human disappeared.

"I'm sorry, Optimus." He said, concern in his voice. "I haven't heard anything from him all day."

That's what I was afraid of," Optimus said quietly. "Mikaela has informed me that Sam never came to school this morning."

"Do you think Sam is sick?" Ratchet asked, doubt in his own voice.

"I do not think so, Ratchet." Optimus said, then sighed. "I fear that Sam and Bumblebee have been taken…"

.oOOo.

It was suddenly very cold. Sam shivered uncontrollably, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Bumblebee inquired, concern for his friend growing.

The human had barely said a word since Simmons had departed over an hour ago.

Sam said nothing, continuing to shake uncontrollably.

Bumblebee wondered what was wrong with him. Was he having some sort of an attack?

"Bumblebee?" Sam choked.

"Yes, Sam?" Bumblebee asked, his fears trippleing.

"I-I-I can't breathe…" Sam gasped, trying to force air into his lungs.

"Do not panic, Sam." Bumblebee said, trying to calm down his friend. "You are experiencing what you would call a panic attack. Take deep breaths in…"

Sam tried, and succeeded.

"Now let it out…"

Sam did so.

"Now, try to stop shaking."

Sam couldn't do that. He continued to shake like a leaf, the coldness inside him growing.

"Sam, you have to try…" Bumblebee whispered. "You're my friend… My best friend…"

Sam choked again.

It hurt! Why couldn't he breathe?

He suddenly could breathe again. He took in great gasps of air, letting it fill his lungs before letting it out in choked sobs.

"Sam…" Bumblebee soothed. "We'll get out of here, I promise…"

His processors couldn't calculate how that was possible, and he hated to lie to his friend… But he kept telling himself that it was necessary.

"I'm scared, 'Bee…" Sam whispered, dragging himself as close to the Autobot as he could.

"We'll get out of here…" Bumblebee repeated, wishing he could move more than his optics and his vocalizer. He wanted to hold Sam, to tell him that everything would truly be all right. But he couldn't.

He resigned himself to murmuring comforting words until Sam's crying subsided.

.oOOo.

"Communications are blocked, Optimus." Ratchet informed his commander. "I cannot contact Bumblebee."

Optimus let out another sigh.

"Contact Ironhide," he said, lowering his optics to the floor.

"I already did, Optimus." Ratchet said softly. "He is on his way."

The doors to the command center opened and Ironhide entered, closely followed by Mekaela.

"I brought the girl, Optimus," Ironhide told his commander. "She insisted on accompanying me."

"That's fine, Ironhide." Optimus said, his optics falling on Mekaela. "Have you heard any news about Sam?"

"No," Mekaela said quietly. "His parents are going to call the police."

"I'll bet it was those slaggin' Decepticons." Ironhide growled. "I'll rip all of them to scrap!"

"Calm down, Ironhide." Optimus said softly. "We don't know if it was the Decepticons or not…"

"If it wasn't the Decepticons, who was it?" Mekaela asked, staring up at the Autobot leader.

"I fear that whoever captured Bumblebee and Sam are not of Cybertronian origins." Optimus said, his voice sounding heavy.

"Then, who was it?" Ironhide demanded. "I'll scrap them!"

"I fear that it was the same group of humans who captured Bumblebee in the first place," Optimus replied to the whole group.

"But…" Mekaela said, her fear growing. "Sector Seven has been shut down by the government…"

"They can still act upon what they think is vengeance," Optimus explained. "I have received a message."

Ironhide was the first one to get to Teletran. "I'll go there and get 'Bee and Sam out of there myself, Prime." He said.

"You will do no such thing, Ironhide." Optimus commanded. "We will all go."

He glanced at Mekaela. "You should go back to your home, Mekaela."

"But I can't!" Mekaela protested. "Sam's…"

"In grave danger," Optimus told her. "You must return to your home and remain safe."

Mekaela lowered her eyes.

"Okay," she said quietly.

.oOOo.

Sector Seven was located in a new hideout, a few cities away from Hoover Dam.

The tractor trailer truck, followed by a GMC truck and a Search and Rescue vehicle, made its way to the location.

"We are nearing the location," he told his men. "Ready your weapons in case of an attack."

Ironhide and Ratchet complied, Ironhide readying his cannons with a wering sound.

They went into the small parking garage off to the side of the underground structure, parking soundlessly and transforming.

"So," came a voice from the ground. "You have arrived."

Simmons smirked up at them. "Your friends aren't doing too well. You'd better get to them quickly."

Ironhide's cannons loaded. "Don't play games with me, human." He growled, pointing his cannons threateningly at Simmons.

Simmons didn't even flinch. "You think I'm just going to let you go to them?" he asked, incredulous.

"I didn't assume so," Optimus said quietly. "Move aside, Mr. Simmons."

Simmons didn't move.

"He said move, Simmons!" Ironhide snarled. "Now move before I shoot!"

Simmons laughed. "You don't kill humans," he smirked. "'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings'," he mocked.

"How dare you!" Ironhide bellowed, his finger on the trigger of his cannon. "How dare you mock us! You took one of our own, and you have one of our human allies held captive as well! You deserve to die!"

Optimus didn't make any objections.

Ironhide fired his cannon.

.oOOo.

Sam's sobs had long since faded to quiet whimpers, occasionally moaning something unintelligible.

Bumblebee was a constant support, trying as best as he could to calm down his distressed friend.

"We're going to get out of here, Sam…" he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "I swear to you, we'll make it out of here alive."

Sam moaned again. "Bumblebee… I'm sorry… I should have never said that I didn't want to go to school… This is my fault… All my fault…"

"No, Sam!" Bumblebee insisted. "None of this is your fault!"

"But it is…" Sam continued. "All of it…"

"Sam, come back to me!" Bumblebee cried, despair filling his spark at the sight of his friend like this. "You have to come back to me! You're stronger than this!"

Sam sat up. "I can't help it, Bumblebee…" he whispered. "This is all too much… Being taken against our will… Being tortured… Being drugged… We might never make it out of here, Bumblebee…"

"We will, Sam!" Bumblebee cried. "We will!"

Sam fainted.

Bumblebee wished for the hundredth time that he could move, hold his human friend and keep all of his fears away from him.

"Oh, Sam…"

.oOOo.

Ironhide ignored the way that Optimus was looking at him.

"I had to do it, Optimus!" he cried. "That… human… captured Bumblebee and Sam! I never told the kid how much he actually means to us… to me…"

"Ironhide, we have to find them." Optimus said softly, averting his optics from the dead human at their feet.

Simmons had a gaping hole through his chest, curdicy of Ironhide's cannon.

"'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings'…" he whispered. "Primus, please forgive us…"

.oOOo.

The rescue had gone smoothly from there. They had found Bumblebee and Sam locked up in a holding cell. Ironhide had smashed through the door in his alternate mode, sending the door flying off of its hinges.

They had found Bumblebee, severely injured, and Sam unconscious.

They had rushed back to the base, strapped Bumblebee to a medical table, and checked on Sam. The boy had just fainted from emotional overload.

Ratchet had instructed Bumblebee, after he was checked up on and all of his systems functioning correctly, to take Sam back to his house and let him sleep it off.

.oOOo.

Bumblebee sat in Sam's driveway, waiting for him to wake up. He had been out for two hours now.

Suddenly, Sam let out a slight moan and curled into a ball.

"It's all right, Sam." Bumblebee said quietly. "We are back at your place of residence again. You are safe."

Sam sighed in relief. "Thank God, Bumblebee," he whispered. "I was really scared for a while there…"

"We're both safe now, Sam." Bumblebee said quietly.

They were indeed safe from Simmons. He wouldn't bother anyone ever again.

End.


End file.
